LEGO Dimensions 2: Vortech's Vengeance
LEGO Multiverse: The Ultimate Battle is a custom video game created by Trailblazer101. Plot TBC Franchises *Adventure Time *Alice Through the Looking Glass *Back To the Future *Captain Underpants *Cars **Planes *DC **Teen Titans Go! *Doctor Who **Torchwood *Despicable Me **Minions *Disney *Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters (2016) *Goosebumps *Gremlins *Harry Potter **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Indiana Jones *Jaws *Johnny Test *Jurassic World *Legends of Chima *LEGO City Undercover *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO Universe *Marvel *Midway Arcade *Minecraft *Nexo Knights *Night at the Museum *Ninjago *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Phineas and Ferb *Pirates of the Caribbean *Portal *Scooby-Doo *Skylanders: SuperChargers *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars **Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Subway Surfers *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Angry Birds Movie *The Chronicles of Narnia *The Heroes of Olympus *The LEGO Movie **The LEGO Batman Movie *The Lone Ranger *The Lord of the Rings **The Hobbit *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz **Oz the Great and Powerful *Ultra Agents **Galaxy Squad *Uncle Grandpa Foundation Elements *Ice Crown (Adventure Time) *Chronosphere (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Flux Capacitor (Back to the Future) *3D Hypno-Ring (Captain Underpants) *Kryptonite (DC) *Laser Screwdriver (Doctor Who) *PX-41 Serum (Despicable Me) *PKE Meter (Ghostbusters) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Crystal Skull (Indiana Jones) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Amber Cane (Jurassic World) *Orb of CHI (Legends of Chima) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City Undercover) *Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *Gold Token (Midway Arcade) *Ender Dragon Egg (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (Nexo Knights) *Tablet (Night at the Museum) *Realm Crystal (Ninjago) *Staff of the Elements (Ninjago) *Berry Dispenser (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Cursed Aztec Coin (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Cake (Portal) *Diamond Scarab (Scooby-Doo) *Dark Rift Engine (Skylanders: SuperChargers) *Krabby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hyper Drive (Star Wars) *Spray Can (Subway Surfers) *Angry Bird Egg (The Angry Birds Movie) *Silver Apple (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mark of Athena (The Heroes of Olympus) *Piece of Resistance (The LEGO Movie) *One Ring (The Lord of the Rings) *Inaminate Carbon Rod) *Ruby Slippers (The Wizard of Oz) *AntiMatter Staff (Ultra Agents) Packs Starter Pack *Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, LEGO Gateway Story Packs *Alice Through the Looking Glass Story Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat + Wonderland Toy Pad Build) *Back To the Future Story Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + TBC Toy Pad Build) *Torchwood Story Pack (Captain Jack Harkness + Warship + Torchwood House Toy Pad Build) *Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016) + Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Toy Pad Build) *Gremlins Story Pack (Billy Peltzer + Billy's Car + Mr. Wing's Store) *Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler + Macusa Toy Pad Build) *Jaws Story Pack (Quint + The Orca + Amity Docks Toy Pad Build) *Marvel Story Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Malibu Mansion Toy Pad Build) *Minions Story Pack (Kevin + MinionMobile + Buckingham Palace Toy Pad Build) *Night At the Museum Story Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Smithsonian Toy Pad Build) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) *The Angry Birds Movie Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage Toy Pad Build) *The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack (Batman (The LEGO Movie) + Batmobile (The LEGO Movie) + Batcave Toy Pad Build) *The Lone Ranger Story Pack (Lone Ranger + Silver the Horse + Silver Mine Toy Pad Build) *The Hobbit Story Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Catapult + The Shire Toy Pad Build) *The Wizard of Oz Story Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Dorothy's House Toy Pad Build) Adventure Packs *Adventure Time Adventure Pack (Finn the Human + BMO, Jake the Dog + Jakemobile, Finn and Jake's Treehouse Toy Pad Build) *Despicable Me Adventure Pack (Gru + Gru's Airship, Lucy Wilde + Spy Car,AVL Base Toy Pad Build) *Indiana Jones Adventure Pack (Indiana Jones + Indy's Motorbike, Mutt Williams + Peru Plane, Temple of Akator Toy Pad Build) *Skylanders: SuperChargers Adventure Pack (Spitfire + Hot Streak, Super Shot Stealth Elf + Stealth Stinger, Skylanders Academy Toy Pad Build) *SpongeBob SquarePants Adventure Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Burgermobile, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat, Krusty Krabb Toy Pad Build) *The Heroes of Olympus Adventure Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II, Camp Half-Blood Toy Pad Build) Level Packs *Captain Underpants Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Teen Titans Go! Level Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle + TBC) *Doctor Who Level Pack (Twelfth Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Disney Level Pack (Mickey Mouse + TB vehicle/gadget + TBC vehicle/gadget + TBC Toy Pad Build) *Ghostbusters Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *Johnny Test Level Pack (Johnny Test + Super Bike + Turbo Teahouse Time Machine) *Marvel Level Pack (Stan Lee + Marvel Bike + Stanbuster) *Pirates of the Caribbean Level Pack (Jack Sparrow + Black Pearl + Fountain of Youth) *Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) *The Simpsons Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) *Oz the Great And Powerful Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) *Uncle Grandpa Level Pack (Uncle Grandpa + The UG RV + Giant Realistic Flying Tiger) Chapters Characters Category:Games Category:LEGO Multiverse: The Ultimate Battle